Talk:Tasks/@comment-29272691-20160530143736
I have some ideas for the tasks: Hayato Haruki - A Song Hayato Haruki has decided to make a song to impress other students with his abilities, but he lost the paper where he put the lyrics of his song. Locate the paper and return it to him. Location - It's in the locker of one of the students (I heard that you may be able to open other people's lockers in future builds, so this would be perfect in the future builds) Reward: You become Hayato's friend, and he will not call a teacher if he sees murder. He'll just shiver in fear like the Coward persona and ask for your mercy. Koharu Hinata - Food for Everyone Koharu Hinata, who is in the Cooking Club, wants to make sushi but she doesn't know the recipe for it. Print her a recipe on how to make a sushi. How to do it: You could also ask Info-Chan a "Drop" favor and it will be a recipe to make a sushi. Reward: Koharu becomes your friend and she will teach you how to make sushi too (Thus letting the player choose from octodogs to sushi, but the sushi will give more reputation points than the octodogs), if you are in the Cooking Club. Shima Shita - Sparring Shima Shita, who is a member of the Martial Arts Club, thinks that she is very weak and needs help training. Spar with her at the times when she is in the club. How to do it: Just choose the "Spar" button in the "Interactions Wheel", and after you spar with her once, whether you win or lose, this option will go away. Reward: You become Shima's friend, and you will unlock the Martial Arts headband (White Color, without the Japanese symbols) Shin Higaku - Gift for Her Shin Higaku, who admires Oka Ruto (If he becomes Oka's other crush, since in Shin's info, his crush says ????), wants to give her a gift, however, he doesn't have the courage to do it. Give the flower and the letter to Oka. How to do it: Just receive the flower nd the letter, then give it to Oka by pressing the "Give" in the Interaction Wheel. The button will disappear afterwards. Reward: You become Shin's friend, and matchmaking the both of them will be much more easier (I dunno, like make it much easier to convince them to fall in love?) Ryusei Koki - Inspiration Ryusei Koki, wants to make an artwork about all the clubs, and the Gardening Club is the only one left, and he needs an inspiration. Take a photo of the inside of the Gardening Club (Beyond the hedges, and the best one if possible) and print it in the Gaming Club. How to do it: Take a photo of the inside of the Gardening Club, print it in the Gaming Club, and bring it to Ryusei. Reward: Ryusei becomes your friend, and you can take the Painter's or Artist's Knife inside the Art Club (Or Art Room?) even if you're not an Arts Club member without him telling you that you're a thief (Since in future builds, people will accuse you for being a thief if you take something from a club you aren't in) Ryuto Ippongo - To his Beloved Ryuto Ippongo wants to give Pippi a soda, but he doesn't have enough money to buy one from the vending machines. Buy him a soda and give it to him. How to do it: Buy a soda. Bring it back to him. Simple xD Reward: You become Ryuto's friend, and he will let you play a game that he is playing (Much like how you can play games in the Gaming Club to boost a certain stat, but you don't get to choose). The game will be a stealth game, and can only be done once a week, on a Tuesday or a Thursday. This will also let you do Pippi's task. Pippi Osu - Returning the Favor (Must finish Ryuto's task first) Pippi Osu, after being given a soda by Ryuto, wants to return him the favor by giving him a gift, a new copy, since she knows that he loves that game so much. Buy her a copy of and give it to Ryuto How to do it: Pretty much self explanatory, ask Info-Chan a "Drops" favor, and get yourself a copy of the game. Then give it to Ryuto. Reward: You become Pippi's friend, and she will let you play a game that she is currently playing. The game will be a Role Playing Game (Gossip and gossip to kill your rival xD), and can only be played once a week, on a Monday or a Wednesday. These might seem a little dumb, but I will keep on updating this.